<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>scarlet blood and lips by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795926">scarlet blood and lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Cannibalism, Death, F/F, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Stealing, Taverns, horny person, hunger, kinda?? ig, vampire yennefer, werewolf renfri, werewolves and vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The vampire pulls a seat next to Renfri and sits with her back facing the server. Violet eyes glare at her, and the vampire asks, “what do you want?” </p><p>There is a curiousity, a want hidden inside the words, and Renfri feeds on it with a toothy grin. </p><p>“Wanted a good meal,” says the werewolf, “but I think could go for a good fuck instead.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Renfri | Shrike &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>scarlet blood and lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt -  “What if I kissed you right now?”</p><p>i tried ,, im to lazy to rewrite this again,,,, maybe add to this in the future or edit is better??? idk but please be nice to it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renfri is hungry. Not the human type of hunger but the hellhound kind. The kind that eats its one tail and repeats the cycle until there is blood and boned. It is never ending, and she craves the feeling of flesh between her canines with screams of music. She craves for the iron of blood and tender meat of a rib and she craved for the a gushing organ from a peirce of fang and slick blood covering her body. Renfri is hungry and not the human kind. She is hungry like a wolf that will pick and eat all of what it can of it’s prey. </p><p>Renfri is hungry, so she finds the perfect hunting grounds for her dinner. The tavern where drunks are weak and easy to catch and where men will lust after her. She can feed on her disires in a tavern full of the drinking. </p><p>She takes a seat up at the front where they serve and requests her usual with glinting teeth. Then, she leans back and looks back for easiest prey. Renfri is looking for someone to eat, but when she meets a certain pair of eyes she does not mind a simple fuck happening first either. A possible two in one. </p><p>The eyes she catches are violet. Purple. Deep, colorful, and whispering of weeping pain laced with seduction. They stare deep into her plain green orbs and a snake coils around her heart. </p><p>The purple eyed girl is attractive with her long black hair and expensive dress that compliments her entire body. Renfri stares at her, watching her movements and forgets she’s looking like a weirdo by obviously gawking at beautiful woman. She soon saps her eyes the other way when the violet irises glare at her, and she turns her body away from the scary yet hot girl. </p><p>Renfri sips her drink as she tries to ignore the embarrassment creeping up on her face and looks from the corner of her eyes for any easy targets. </p><p>The smell of perfume and blood hits her nose and then the sound of clacking leather shoed hit her nose. Renfri assumes it is the woman she was staring at and turns around to the person with a disarming face. </p><p>Purple eyes look straight at her, and she moves her head back and forth, raven locks swooping out of her eyes. Able to see, the woman sniffs and her lips turns down in disappointment. </p><p>“Werewolf,” she hisses like the word is venom on her throat. </p><p>Renfri connects the dots. The expensive clothing, cleanliness, and smell of blood - vampire. She smiles weakly. “Vampire, may I say you’re quite a beauty.” </p><p>The vampire pulls a seat next to Renfri and sits with her back facing the server. Violet eyes glare at her, and the vampire asks, “what do you want?” </p><p>There is a curiousity, a want hidden inside the words, and Renfri feeds on it with a toothy grin. </p><p>“Wanted a good meal,” says the werewolf, “but I think could go for a good fuck instead.”</p><p>The woman chuckles and slaps Renfri on the shoulder. “The name’s Yennefer of Vengerburg.” </p><p>Green eyes open wide at the sign of trust. Vampires don’t like her kind and never did reveal any personal information, but Renfri supposes this one is different guessing by the look Yennefer is giving her. The vampire’s eyes a lidded and lips are scarlet, ready for kissing. </p><p>Renfri smiles and says, “Renfri.”</p><p>There is a silent raise of an eyebrow at no last name, but she doesn’t press further and instead grabs Renfri’s hand. </p><p>Yennefer’s hand is soft and smooth, reminding her of child innocence and are accompanied by long nails that could dig into her flesh. Below her palms she sees lines and doesn’t bother asking questions about them. The only question said by both of them is if they have found any one to prey onto tonight. There is no discussion of fucking, just sharp eyes looking for a quick and uncomplicated meal. </p><p>Quickly, there is a man who eyes them up as Yennefer continues to touch and get closer to Renfri. </p><p>Renfri sees the vampire’s line of sight and forms a plan in her head and asks, “what if I kissed you right now?” </p><p>Yennefer catches on fast and slips their lips together. The kiss lasts long and tastes of blood and meat yet sweet by the lick of Yen’s fangs. Their tongues reach far and tangled together that Renfri moans into it and Yennefer pulls onto her hair, bring another moan out of her as she consumes all the pleasure given to her. </p><p>Suddenly, the vampire pulls back, panting, “alleyway.” </p><p>Renfri nods and lets herself be dragged out of the door with a fuzzy mind. She does not mind the effect of Yennefer’s poison since she knew what she was getting into, but damn did it make her hungry. And horny? </p><p>They fumble against each other on the wall, Yennefer sucking on her skin and Renfri pulling and touching what she can of the woman until she’s gone with the sound of coin. </p><p>Fuck. Her prey. </p><p>Yennefer is no longer on her but is crouched over a dead man, leaking out from the neck, and Renfri stares, nicely numb and pissed. </p><p>“You fuck!” </p><p>The vampire grins and licks blood off her scarlet lips, and it shouldn’t have sent a shot of arousal through Renfri at the sight. </p><p>Yennefer says nothing as she picks up the man and watches a disheveled werewolf pant with many emotions. “I would say I’m sorry but,” she pauses with wide, maniacal grin. “I’m not.”</p><p>Renfri steps forward but doesn’t chase after Yennefer as she walks past her.</p><p>“See you around.” Is the last thing Yennefer of Vengerburg says to Renfri before completely disappearing with her dinner.</p><p>Renfri shakes her head as her stomach tingles and hear quivers. “Fuck.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>